


平静海洋与幸福航程

by wbtitwarbler



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbtitwarbler/pseuds/wbtitwarbler
Summary: 1893年的君士坦丁堡。一个高，瘦，灰色眼睛的外国人正在逃命。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	平静海洋与幸福航程

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calm Sea and Prosperous Voyage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766662) by WAID. 



那从来都是必须的。

一个能说九种语言的人——法语如同母语，德语和意大利语足够骗过不来自德国或意大利的人——一个能从墙上的一点刮蹭或一只手的抽动中读出危机的人——一个说到头，需要的时候，能 _跑得很快_ 的人在流亡时是有些优势的。

但它们并不是无限的。

他能扭曲他的面貌和身体几个小时而非几周。一个人与两名印度教僧跋涉天山时不能每天早晨用核桃汁涂脸或者粘上假眉毛。还有他的瞳色，他愿付出很大代价来改变它。

他当过探险家、化学家、音乐家、间谍。他几乎能成为任何什么——除了，他发现，寻常。他曾用的名字和成为的人多到他不忍回顾（ _纪尧姆·费里、约翰尼斯·莱因哈特、汉斯·西格森_ ），但每一个都违背他本意地表现出了某种意义的 _非凡_ 。他们出现后很快就被谈论，这些高挑、瞳色浅淡、流浪的外国人，和他们奇怪的特长与把自己搞上报纸的坏习惯。他甚至在斋浦尔逮捕了一个谋杀犯，又在撒马尔罕阻止了一次绑架——对自保而言不是什么聪明的主意，但他还能做什么呢？

所以他在意识到自己又被跟踪时就不太意外了。他刚喝完晚上的最后一杯甜美带烟熏味的咖啡，从加拉塔大桥上的一个咖啡屋外的椅子站起来。他向南走向艾米诺努，穆安津的声音飘过城市，夜里最后的灯光在博斯普鲁斯海峡上散射出铁色与金色交杂。而他身后有两个当地的暴徒慢吞吞地跟着，跟两只冲锋的大象差不多难察觉——他们跟得太近，他回头时他们试图挤进一个商店的门廊，而且他从二十码外就能闻到他们身上的大麻味。如果他在伦敦，这粗陋程度会让他发笑，或是有点觉得被冒犯。

当下，他难以控制走路时眼皮抗议般地沉下，一时他口中充满一声没发出的呻吟。他知道在离英国大使馆这么近的地方工作是个风险（但也有其好处），可他只不过是几个在君士坦丁堡的帝国博物馆流动的古怪欧洲流民中的一员。在美索不达米亚展馆背后的小办公室工作的两个月中，他没做过任何比安静地翻译在尼普尔的苏美尔遗址发掘的德国考古队的报告更异乎寻常的事情。他指望过能有更多时间。

他走向金角湾南边，在大巴扎轻松地甩掉了跟踪他的人。咖啡的微量刺激与肾上腺素一同退去，他靠向罗马帝国的水道上粗糙的石头，以手遮脸。或许他们不是受雇于人，而只是盯上了他的钱包？他们应该不知道他们这么笨拙地追踪着谁……

好吧，他擅长回答这种问题：现在开始工作。他等着这个决定将他削成锐利清爽的尖，等着他每一个非必须的，会犯错误的部分被剥落。那总是会发生。

他们如果知道他住在哪里就不会费心跟踪他了。所以——如果他像平常一样小心——他能回到他在锅具店楼上的驿站里的房间，但是他不会假设能在那里安全地停留。（唯一安全的假设，他发现，是一般在任何地方停留都不安全）。他绕了又远又隐蔽又迂回的路回到煤烟熏黑的广场，到达时天色已暗。但他进门时并不特意遮掩；上楼梯到环绕着庭院和其中干涸的喷泉的走廊时，他甚至直视隔壁间的波斯商人之一微笑——这差不多史无前例了。

他在泛着石灰白的房间里只停留了不到两分钟，用这时间脱掉他的外套，把严谨的中分发型打乱，收起这里曾住着的那个古板无害的学者的圆框眼镜。他不去看地板上的窄植绒床。他刚来时它还满是虱子，他用自己配的恶臭的化学药剂熏蒸房间来消毒，吓坏了他的邻居——总不会是 _那件事_ 传出去了吧？他的背包总是包装好放在门口，但这次他将它从窗户垂到锅具店背后的脏乱院子里，然后灵巧地跟着爬了下去。他在房间里留了一盏灯；如果真有人今晚追踪他到这个房间的话，他很乐意让他们以为屋里有人。

他转入香料巴扎背后迷宫般的巷弄间。楼上一对夫妇正在激烈地吵架，百叶窗开着，光线足够让他在楼下的小巷里完成他的准备工作。他组装出一个粗壮，满脸络腮胡子的希腊商船船員，个子比他本人矮酸痛的几寸，然后出发。

他靠找他自己来找他的敌人。他穿过君士坦丁堡，追猎一个流亡的英国人的幻象，留神寻找着同路的人。他先过桥到佩拉，去那里的大型欧洲旅馆。拜占庭酒店发生了一起入室盗窃，米西里[1]的账目被店员以外的人翻过，但他又能闻到大麻这点代表不了什么。

希腊水手漫步出入大街[2] 上的酒馆，以口音浓重的土耳其语或英语向旅客搭讪或烦扰着商贩，问 _一个朋友；高，瘦；黑头发灰眼睛；长鹰钩鼻，聪明的家伙；说很多语言_ ，没有人的眼睛因认出或怀疑什么而眯起，没有人质问为什么今晚大家都在找瘦削的会多种语言的人。而且毕竟这城市有上百万人口——或许这都没什么要紧，或许加拉塔大桥上的两人只是小贼，而他今晚可以回到驿站里空荡的房间和窄植绒床。他觉得今晚或许能入眠，陷入沉睡，到早晨才醒转，虽然这样的事情已经很久没有发生过了。

他坐在烈士公墓消磨掉剩下的夜晚，背靠着一棵柏树，抽着烟等星光变得暗淡。或许他睡着过，每小时几个灰色瞬息而逝的分钟。墓园的狗每半小时左右就吠叫一轮，他并没有不满，正好让他保持警觉。在法提赫清真寺的苍白宣礼塔从黑暗中浮现，第一次召祷声响起时，他已经彻底醒了。

他敢出发时第一时间去往帝国博物馆。

“我听说有个熟人可能在这工作，”他开口，再一次列举他所有身份不幸的共同点。

门卫挺括的马尼拉麻制服与刷干净的毡帽完美无瑕。“怎么又来一个，”他扬起令人印象深刻的眉毛说。“我昨天告诉你的朋友了。艾米尔先生不在，而且我想不到你这种人能跟他有什么关联。”

希腊水手面无表情地点点头离开了。

他口袋里还留着艾米尔先生的圆框眼镜。他把眼镜放在加拉塔大桥的栏杆上，荒诞地想着别人或许能用得上。他摘掉希腊水手的络腮胡，不是因为怕引人注目，而是他突然受不了它在脸上再贴一刻了。他在清真寺边的厕所刮出一个整齐的小胡子。现在他既不是希腊海员也不是奥地利学者，他谁也不是。这是个危险的状态，一片灰色的底色，他又一次得在上面画出一整个新的人物。

他体内的什么呻吟道， _我不能_ 。他烦躁地努起嘴一瞬，混入高峰期的人流中，赶向穿越博斯普鲁斯海峡的渡船。他能。他当然能。

但是还要多少次，多少个名字，多少年，他才能到达终点？

他脑中有所有他待过超过一夜的城市的火车时刻表，还包括些他从未踏足过的城市。他还得在君士坦丁堡等几个小时，他躲在烟草库背后小公园的扁桃树林消磨了一些时间，又去了斯库塔利码头的市集买了些补给，但他难以想象吃下什么。他的肩膀已被背包的重量压得酸痛。

他等到往安哥拉的火车出发前几分钟才走进海达尔帕夏车站，在队伍里站直，买票时让自己漏出一点英国口音。他想靠这样引起注意，也奏效了：他之前注意到的背靠大门前的柱子望着旅客来往的男人——那人进门时就狐疑地看了他一眼，而且外套下藏着某种短棒——现在的确相当感兴趣，感兴趣到立即跟着他走向站台。但那人被两个检票员拦住了——那蠢货怎么不知道提前准备好各辆火车的车票呢？——于是他的猎物走上了去安哥拉的火车，没表现出任何注意到他的迹象。

他穿过车厢，直到正对着对面站台上的信号楼，然后爬出火车。他冲过轨道，迅速躲到信号楼背后，藏匿在几棵被熏黑了的树下。往安哥拉的火车上的一个小孩目击了一切，正望着他张大着嘴，拽着母亲的袖子指向他。但追踪他的那个傻瓜没有看见他，仍然冲向站台，只来得及对着出发的火车怒目而视。

逃亡的人短暂地暗笑，翻过一堵墙，落到一小片满是丢弃缆绳和腐烂枕木的无人区。

他在售票处说的接近英语的音节在口中回味无穷。这么久以来，他很少听到自己未经调整的声音，除了有些稀少的、绝望的、孤独的时候，他会注意到自己急急低语出声，但即使那时他听起来也不太像他自己。连在他的脑子里，英语也挤压在这么多其它语言之间：他从前总说大脑的储存空间有限。有时他会发现英语词汇不见了，留下可怕而瘙痒的片片虚无。一次在拉萨，他花了二十分钟惊惶地想不起 _放弃_ 这个词。他不得不通过把藏语翻译成拉丁语的怪异过程才找到它。

或许他又该当个英国人了。或许过了这么久，这会是个足够令人意想不到的策略。

这主意立即就消亡了。

在车站旁的码头上，他挤进一面小作坊的外墙和一摞集装架间的阴影里，等了接近两个小时，观察着码头工人们装载货轮。一点钟时，呼唤声再次起伏在城里的座座宣礼塔间，人们停止工作，活动酸痛的颈背，走向水管清洗手脸准备祈祷。他弯着腰冲过码头，躲到一堆麻袋后。劳工集合到一个仓库前的空地里，面向东方。趁他们低头时他再次出动。他没时间赶到选好的那艘汽船上，但如他所愿，人们没有立即返回工作。他蹲在一排装铁铬酸盐的桶后，有的工人翻出薄面饼、奶酪、和银鱼，有的去迎接前来送肉丸和油炸蔬菜的妻儿。

他冲上坡道，下到货舱。

这里一片漆黑，且很快就闷热得令人窒息——他挨着船的锅炉。但引擎开始轰鸣敲打，船终于开动驶向黑海时，他还是感到脉搏感激地慢了下来。

他在闷热的黑暗中等了九个多小时，一直醒着。午夜左右时他偷溜到甲板上，经过给炉子铲煤的工人，解脱地喘着凉爽的空气。他不会回舱里，不仅是因为不适，还因为他需要一到瓦尔纳就迅速上岸，为此他得做些准备。不受注意地下船很可能比上船更难。

甲板室背后有一片扇形的空地；这里有几个板条箱，还有一块天亮时可以拿来遮蔽的油布。他盘腿坐下，注意到身边镶板上的铆钉，突然酸楚地意识到这艘船是英国制造。她二十岁左右，第一次从朴茨茅斯或泰晤士河畔的汉普顿启航时，他大概在牛津。

他不想想起牛津，或他过去的任何部分。

他改去想涂料的状态和颜色，估计奥斯曼海事公司大约三年前买下了她。她的名字被更改过，他记得曾听说这不吉利。他注意到自己正愚蠢地伸手抚摸船体。

他不知拖他下沉的黑暗是否能被称为睡意，但不管那是什么，他都不能在这里向它认输。他走到甲板时躲开前甲板上放哨的海员并不难，但他必须保持警觉。如果他被抓住的话，他不是一登陆就被关进监狱就是被带回君士坦丁堡，两者都会相当降低他存活的可能性。

那么就是彻底必须了，完全是必要的事情，他得将他的补给陈设在面前，在月光下试图找一根静脉。

他没有比原装的纸盒更好的旅行盒可装注射器，它一半掉到包里了，但幸好没有破损。他在条件限制内尽可能地小心；他总是把它清洁后再收好，而且他先用水壶里的水冲洗了它才打开可卡因瓶，吸出一管晶亮的液体，仿佛一颗水晶子弹。他背靠着甲板室，插入了注射针。

而针尖刺得太深，过头了——疼痛超过了预期。

他一颤，调整位置，将柱塞推到头。

清醒刺穿他的神经。星辰沸腾。

接近保加利亚时海面变得波涛汹涌，瓦尔纳挤满了起重机的海岸在阴沉沉的曙光下显得荒凉而充满敌意。他无法大改样貌，但他戴上一顶帽子，压低帽檐，将背包塞进一个麻布袋里扛起来，希望着保加利亚的码头工会当他是土耳其船员，反之亦然。

他找准机会，闲闲地走下舷梯，带着一点胜利感踏上泊岸的坚实地面。

一声喊叫。他头也不回地开步飞奔。他理论上知道近来他如此折腾身体后跑得慢于平常毫不奇怪——人们逼近他也可想而知。但即使如此他还是感到诧异，他勉力呼吸，强迫肌肉前进，他不太能理解这为什么如此困难。

他急忙攀过一扇栅栏门，穿过泥泞的小巷，在一堵墙后瘫倒在地，靠着他的背包喘着气，努力平复呼吸。他感觉很长时间都没成功。

他逼着自己起身，将背包抬到肩上。包带擦过左臂时激起剧痛，仿佛包带绊到了皮肉里嵌着的弹片。他倒抽一口气，无力地倒回墙面。

再一次挣扎着稳定气息。他放下背包，小心地将手臂抽出大衣，卷起衬衣袖子。

臂弯的针眼小到不该这么疼。它有点湿润鼓胀，周围泛着充血的粉红。

他凝视它看了一阵。

他不能在瓦尔纳停留。他在君士坦丁堡耍的花招不会把敌人引去安哥拉太久；瓦尔纳是个明显的备用选项。再说，他曾来过这里，遇上了麻烦。第一班往鲁塞的火车一小时后开动，他必须坐上它。

他放下袖管。

他在车站稍微打理了外表，终于充满感激地瘫进一张三等座。他当下买不起更好的了——他的背包里有将近五十磅，但其中只有一点是保加利亚列弗，而他不想拿外币引售票员警惕。他勉强用含糊的单音节完成了交易。重建新身份一事如今愈发急迫了——但现在除了一个依稀像是阿尔巴尼亚人的某种流浪工匠，他想不出更多了。

他用大衣尽量垫起木头座椅，闭上眼睛，轻轻弯曲手指，想象着指尖下的琴弦。他在佛罗伦萨以拉小提琴维生了几个星期，结果证明是个危险的错误。他在西藏短暂地试过扎木念。除此之外他已两年多没能碰过任何乐器。他六岁起一直带在左手指尖的薄茧消失了。

但是他想的话，没人能阻止他在脑中演奏整首门德尔松的 _平静海洋与幸福航程_ 。

火车开始前进。将近五十小时内第一次，他陷入了睡眠。

他惊醒，全身冰冷，惊恐得喘不过气。他的小提琴。它现在在哪？他没留过明确的指示——如果发生什么的话，如果它被送人、卖掉、或丢失了——或者即使现在还没有，又能有人替他保存多长时间，如果他回到家而——

不。

这毫无逻辑。

寒颤穿过全身。他紧裹着大衣，伤口在他衣袖下发烫，他冻僵的身体中的一点灼热。

他花了太长时间才观察到其它乘客，意识到没人在哆嗦，没人缩在大衣或披肩下；一个农妇平静地奶着孩子，两人身上连一片鸡皮疙瘩都没有。

他扭头呆滞地看着窗外疾驰而过的灰暗乡村，将头靠在脏兮兮的窗户上再次试图入眠。说不定他只不过是需要睡眠而已。他考虑去厕所检查手臂上的伤口，又决定不去了。那能有什么好处？如果他能去成布加勒斯特或者更远，届时他出的毛病还没有自己好起来的话，他或许能安全地看个医生。到那之前他什么都做不了。

而且说实在的，他并不忍看。

最后他踉跄过走道，在恶臭的厕所里呕出水和胆汁。他瞥见可怕的一眼，呕吐物顺着管道消失在呼啸而过的轨道上。他尽量清理干净，努力不吸引注意力地返回。但人们已经开始注意到他，即使他尽全力不焦虑地扭动，咬紧牙关以不打战。他半醒半睡，或者至少接近睡眠，有时转醒时他惊恐地记得好像说了梦话。总不可能是英语吧，他无法相信，在梦中他也不该有这么冒失……？

然后又一次颠簸——夜里的猫头鹰哀啼，如同宣礼塔上的穆安津。他抬起头，手臂灼热似火。他在户外，蜷缩在空荡站台的长椅上。

他慌张地摸索着背包——如果它丢了或者失窃的话他大概完了——但至少它还在。他抬头眯眼看站台顶的标识，只由一盏熏黑的灯照明。斯拉夫字母令他眼睛刺痛。名字没有什么意义。半夜三更，他在一个空荡的乡村微型车站。他不用看时间表就知道这么晚不会有下一班去鲁塞或别的什么可去的地方的火车。

他呻吟着谴责自己的蠢行。他怎么能这么做？他怎么能把自己困在这里？他模糊地记得蹒跚着与一群人一起下车；他大概是以为到了终点站，亦或是实在受不了那个戴破礼帽的男人一直盯着他看了。

他的脉搏在手臂里火热地钝跳，每一击都回响到指尖。他从水壶里吞了几口水，期望能不吐出来。然后他踉跄到路灯前，终于痛苦难忍地轻轻剥下大衣，卷起浸透汗水的袖管。

他的臂弯处有一个丑陋的肿块，周围洇着猩红。

他在暗淡灯光下的站台蜷缩了一阵，在猫头鹰的歌声中一动不动。

他小心翼翼地将大衣重新穿上，背上背包。它沉重非凡，他背了这些东西这么久也算是非凡。他模糊地想着打开它，丢掉非必要的东西——但是他已经沉重地踏上了一条碎石路，被重量压弯了腰，朝着前方依稀可见的稀疏灯光前进。虽然走起来非常困难，但他想停下来再重新开步走就更不可能了。他的脚落地，一只接一只，仿佛他确实是发条齿轮组成一般——一个玩具，放在桌子上，抽动着走向边缘。

他不知花了多久才抵达小镇。或许没有走太多生锈机械般的步子，但是足够久到他已沉浸于这节奏忘却了别的一切：他没有计划，没有过去，只有脚下的砾石、背上的包袱、和手臂中紧绷的抽痛。

他路过粗石墙和粉刷过的泥笆屋，走进一小片散发着浓烈牛粪味的空地。只有几个窗户亮着灯。他跌到一个门阶上，坐在那里，试图理清思绪时牙齿无意识地绷成了一副苦脸，小酒馆里的风琴发出高热胡话般的呻吟。

他知道犹疑不愿接受里面人的审视是荒唐的。

他拖起身子，将笨重的脚步瞄准酒馆的门。

顾客们一片阴沉，穿着未染色的棕色羊毛和羊皮帽子，多数人都闷闷地静听着风琴手。门口桌前两个年轻人正有耐心地忍受着一个老雇农悲观的高谈阔论。风琴手并没有立即停止演奏，但他进门时每个人都转头保守而警惕地盯着他。他们的目光审视他，他难堪地想象着他们所见。他仍然在不时寒颤，现在是更深更不规则的抽搐了。他能感到他潮湿的头发瘫在脑门上，呼吸时胸口总是阵痛。而他也编不出任何角色，任何他在此的目的，用不了他可怜的一点保加利亚语。唤出德语来问是否有个歇脚的房间都足够困难。

风琴手终于停了下来，生人成了一片阴郁沉默的中心。店主盯着他看。

“ _Ein zimmer_ [3],” 他拿出一把钱币焦急地重复。

吧台后的男人缓慢地摇头。

他不知是这里真的客满了，还是那人只是不管他挥舞着多少钱都不想让一个病怏怏的，看起来就在逃命的流浪汉住在屋檐下。他平常会知道的。他不由自主地靠着门框滑下，问下一个问题时声音降成了羞耻的低语。

他们当然听不懂。“ _Arzt_ [4],”他更清晰地说，比划着门外寂静的城镇。该死，保加利亚语里怎么说？“ _Lekar [5]_.”

 _医生_ 。

这一次一群人试图回答他，比手画脚地互相打断，他试图理清脉络时疼痛渗到了头脑，虽然这没什么复杂的：关于他去 _鲁塞_ 还是 _斯维什托夫_ 有些不同意见——但是这里没有医生，这是最重要的。

他再次闭上眼睛，命令自己思考。

糟糕的是，他几乎感到了宽慰。他很可能刚收到了死刑宣判，但他只是迫切的想要 _消失_ 。他受不了这样被看到，他不能忍受露出他的胳膊展示他对自己做了什么——不能对一个陌生人。

他试图回想从中毒案件中学到的东西，与他从前曾与一个医生同住时被迫吸收的知识。

“伏特加，”他不容置疑地宣布。店主脸色犹疑，耸了耸肩，伸手拿一个小破玻璃杯。那个外国人吓他一跳地突然鼓起一股急迫的力气，迈过房间从他手中拿走酒瓶，然后在柜台上拍下一把钱币。

“还有这个，”他命令道，递过他的水壶，比着手势，直到对方明白他的意思，将它拿去在水泵下装满。

他逃出去，逃离酒馆，逃往小镇的灯光以外。夜空晴朗，路上铺的浅石灰石砾在月光下是暗淡的白色小道。他循着路上愈发窄小的浅淡纹路，一步接一步，远走到昏暗的田地中。

他找到要找的东西时，已快忘了自己为什么找它：地平线上谷仓的低矮黑色方形影子。他穿过田野上的湿润草丛。那建筑明显地歪斜，屋檐弯向地面，屋里，屋顶的洞下有一堆潮湿腐败的干草。但深处，冰冷的石头地面至少还足够干燥隐蔽。

他今晚只有这些了，感谢上帝还有这点。

他没摘下背包就瘫倒下去一阵，在黑暗的垃圾堆间蜷缩着的无名无形的一滩。如果他死在这里，他的敌人永远不会知道，下半生都会悬着心。他的嘴角因模糊而讽刺的满足感抽动。然而这想法还是说服他起身打开背包。

他拿出一盒火柴，点燃一盏牛眼提灯，将它小心翼翼地放在一堆砖头上。他连扫带踢清理开周围废弃的碎瓦和生锈农具，铺下一张毯子跪在上面。他咬着牙脱下外套，将那也铺开。

有了力所能及的最整洁的工作区，他将背包里最重最珍贵的东西拖出来。便携式煤油炉在西藏是无价之宝，尤其在天山上他们必须化雪来喝水时。这炉子是在拉胡尔从一个失望的挪威探险家手中买下的，那人无意间给了他新身份的灵感。

他摸索着艰难地组装起油缸，喷嘴和炉头，点燃煤油。他蜷缩近蓝色的火苗，虽然他不再冷了——至少不是像之前那样。他的皮肤上仍然有一层冰凉的冷汗，但其下已在酝酿着一场发热。没多少煤油了，他有点生自己的气，但想到再背更多重量又退缩了。

他对医疗包的疏于照管就没那么情有可原了。很多补给本该离开西藏就更新的——他在印度的某地丢了一瓶几乎没用过的碘酒，一直都没补救。他有一点纱布，半卷绷带，和一盒阿司匹林——这就差不多是全部了。

啊，但那两瓶可卡因和吗啡，还有注射器——他当然一直都小心保存它们。他将它们整齐地，几乎仪式般地摆在砖堆上，坐等着水慢慢烧开，看着牛眼提灯透过瓶子闪烁——如同液体的星光，在这凄惨地方比别的什么都美好得多。

他用伏特加和沸水给针管消毒，准备好一剂吗啡。没有很多，他知道自己的心神已经斑驳不宁，不能冒彻底失焦的险。他不愿在必要前碰他的左臂，所以他单手解开裤子，靠近灯在大腿上寻找一条血管。实际上腿和手臂没什么区别，毕竟没人看着他。但他 _本人_ 还在这里，拿近注射器时他一时厌恶地扭过头紧闭双眼——仿佛突然相当荒谬地开始晕针了——耻于他如此丢人现眼，哆嗦着流着冷汗，裤子挂在膝上。他再低头看针管投下的明晰阴影，与针尖下凹陷的皮肤。

他这么对待自己多少次了？他的皮肤破开了多少次，有多少剂光明或者仁慈的黑暗消失进了他的血液里？

算术不该太难，但他总是走神。他从二十一岁开始，但起初不是注射。他现在三十九岁。开始的五年左右，他估计平均一个月三四注射器的百分之七溶液就够了。在西藏时不得不依靠少量配给维持，但他到了阿萨姆一旦有能力就开始尽情补偿。也有时候——很长时间——他可以完全不用，几乎想都不想。但是也有长时期一天三次注射才能平息脑中的杂音。

有过几千次了，当然——也就是几千个针眼。他人生接近一半都同这个与他分享血液和大脑的幽灵朋友一起度过，省去一部分人生在世的昂贵开销，仿佛共享一套房子的室友。

他从未向谁保证过会停手。即使在最糟的时候，即使那样做或许能拯救他。他一直都因此有点赤裸的骄傲；他鄙视其它瘾君子可怜兮兮的誓言。 _结束了。我发誓我不用了。我保证我不会再碰它。请答应你会留下。_

他从来都比那诚实。

他将针头刺入，解脱还没到来就条件反射地舒了一口重复了千百次的气。

还有多少次，他体内一个疲惫的声音问道，你打算继续这么做？假如你幸存下来，假如你活过这次和每柄朝你来的气枪和折叠刀和棍棒，你是否打算到六七十岁，还在卷起你的袖子，将针头插入老年斑之间，名下再多成千上万个针眼？

不过当下来看，为老年做打算也不是什么要紧事。

痛楚软化退缩，一部分坚硬的棱角模糊了。这算是个慰藉，但他感到发热和药物正放松磨散他剩余的支撑点，让他在迷茫中飘忽。他提起裤子，开始给一片刀片消毒，并试图给自己做心理准备。再次，他在脑中召唤出乐团开始演奏。 _平静海洋与幸福航程_ 。他露出胳膊将刀尖抵在肿块，试图哼唱序曲中的一段旋律——但他声音中的刺耳呼吸声令他不适地停下。

他将刀刃刺入，音乐炸成一片血红的虚空。刀从他的手中跌落膝上。

他花了一阵才能够查看。一点混着血的脓水流过他的胳膊，但他没能划开那东西顶端潮湿的火山口。

他抓住左腕，抱紧胳膊喘息。他不能， _不能_ 继续了。他这是在保存什么？这个在破屋里呜咽着的、肮脏的、逃命的、中毒的 _东西_ 是什么，它又和那走向山中的壮丽死亡的男人有什么关系？

音乐和吗啡显然不够。这一次他会假装（他绝不，从未， _从未_ 允许自己）这不在发生。这些事情都没发生，他不在这里，也不是孤身一人。他再次捡起来刀。

他精疲力竭，只能想象出他自己的床：他给自己干净的床单，柔软的枕头。还有他的朋友——在房间里，甚至都没有碰到他。只是他的陪伴，那该足够了——从来都该足够了。还有他的声音，他会允许自己想象这个。

但是那个生硬而残酷得清晰的声音不对——如同卡着根刺般永远含着嘲讽，因真真假假的匮乏而带着粗糙的锈迹，但其下总是丑恶地算计着——

_我知道我是怎么了。我害了从苏门答腊传来的一种苦力病——_ [6]

不，不，过了这么久，为什么现在还要想起它？

_接触了会传染的，华生——对，接触。你站远些就没事了。_

他再次紧闭眼睛，将头扭到一边，好像他能躲过那里面的东西一样。但最后，他一开始想要的——他的朋友的嗓音，如同温暖的秋日，抛光的橡木，和火光，每一个音节都闪着同情与决心的柔光：

_如果你认为，我可以站在这儿见死不救，也不去请别的医生来帮助你，那你就把你的朋友看错啦。_

而那糟到令他恶毒地将刀刺入感染的皮肉，如转动锁中的钥匙般一旋。如果这还不够深的话他就没办法了，他的双手哆嗦，因为汗水而湿滑，刀已落到了灯光外的暗处。

他切出了个粗糙的洞，流着污秽。他拿那团纱布接住它， _藏起_ 它，流着泪以拇指施力挤出更多。那看起来令人作呕，闻起来也是，但使他干呕的是对他沦落到这份上的厌恶，而非气味本身。

最后，流出的只剩下血时，他拿冷却了的水冲洗那个洞，或至少试图这么做。他现在做不到精确了，但完成前还有一件事要做。

他拿起在酒馆买下的瓶子，咬紧牙关，将酒精倒入伤口。

仿佛将助燃剂倒进火焰。

黑暗咆哮。他喉中拖出声音，宛如绳子穿过锚链孔。他倒向毯子，喘息出一个名字，然后继续坠落。

山中的瀑布倾泻的不再是水而是火；火焰落下深渊，空中飘荡悬浮着火星组成的帘幕。但那噪音一成不变，那永无止境，狂怒而苍凉的号哭。

他的右手抓住身下的毯子，以全身的力量紧抓着，他强迫眼睛睁开。煤油耗尽，油灯在谷仓的角落投下暴跳颤抖的灯影。

他吐气，“约翰。”

其他名字振动他的头脑，如同一首不祥的歌。之前，在君士坦丁堡时，他自称什么来着？

_纪尧姆·费里、约翰尼斯·莱因哈特、汉斯·西格森。 [7]_

_福尔摩斯_ ，他的朋友向深渊绝望地呼喊。

他飘荡着，在炽烈的水雾中跌落，无止境地向下，永远不能接近底端。

我还在这里，他喃喃回答，向着燃烧瀑布的怒吼。我一直都还在这里。

**Author's Note:**

> 1Misseri's，一家酒店，找不到已有的中文翻译。  
> 2Caddi-e Kebir，现在的独立大街。  
> 3德语，一个房间。  
> 4德语，医生。  
> 5保加利亚语，医生。  
> 6接下来三句斜体来自《临终的侦探》原文，群众出版社。  
> 7约翰尼斯和汉斯都是约翰的变体。


End file.
